Once Upon A Fae
by Gun d'ange
Summary: Bast can't sleep tonight. In the emptiness of the Waystone Inn, he needs warmth, music, and escape. Bast wants to dream, and Kvothe knows how to help. Bedtime story. One-Shot.


**oOo**

 **Hi-Ho**

 _Maple. Maypole. Catch and carry. Ash and Ember. Elderberry._

A faery-tale for those of you whom desire to tell something unheard of at bedtime. Apologies if sometimes the English is…unequal, I'm not writing in my native language, but still, I had a great pleasure writing

Please, let me know what you think (and reports grammar errors, I know they lie there...somewhere...), I always answer!

I own nothing; everything belongs to Pat's wonderful world

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

oOo

 **Once Upon A Fae**

oOo

* * *

 _La la la la…_

The strings of the lute resonated on the Waystone Inn's empty walls, drawing in the air the delicate loops of a gentle lullaby. No one had come today, and Bast doubted anyone would come tomorrow either. Flooding kept the people of the village busy, and loneliness and boredom would not cease until heavens stopped spilling streams of rainfall here below. Elbows on the windowsill, chin on his hands, the Prince of Twilight and the Telwyth Mael watched with a dark eye the ashy gray clouds obscuring both the sky and his mood. Say he was bored would be an understatement: he was literally _dying_ because of monotony and idleness. He'd tried everything he could. Tidy the rooms. Wash dishes. Hell, he'd even tried to bake these biscuits Kvothe is particularly fond of. All he managed to do is more mess, and so more cleaning.

Again, and again: every day the same tune. First would be the hope rising with his body in the cold morning air. Then, tension as he expected something to come by the midday. And then, he would slowly let his spirit fall as the afternoon was unfolded, and nighttime brought the gloom of another night, spent after another empty cycle of hours. Oh, sometimes he had fun: chase a girl here, deceive a husband there. But he could not ignore how his mind was evolving by the time he spent looking for something that just refused to happen: Reshi was the same, and _that_ was depressing. By the same, he meant of course the gentle-mannered, easy-chatting and meticulous Kote; the desperately common and uninteresting innkeeper he'd sworn to follow anywhere. He didn't regret his decision; it's just that… _hmph._ Nevermind. As the unseen-sun was setting, he realized with a shiver that he was unusually tired, and yet particularly unwilling to go to bed.

He threw himself on his feathered mattress and closed his eyes.

Nothing could rest his mind.

He stood up, went at his desk and grabbed a pencil, a sheet of paper.

Nothing could rest his ideas.

He seized the first study book within reach.

Nothing could rest his thoughts.

Looming was another sleepless night. No stars, no Moon, no dreams, no sweet smiles or maidens. There is only one medicine he knew for that kind of affliction, and a human remedy for once: alcohol. As brisk and light as a summer breeze, he went downstairs at the bar, thinking of wine and berry liquor.

Reshi wasn't sleeping, of course. By the empty fireplace, he played his lute: a rarity these days. Bast had noticed that he enjoyed music less and less, as if the notes he drew were tearing out small pieces of his heart. Fae enjoyed songs, very much. He would keep quiet not to disturb the Kingkiller, but at least he would not be alone. Or would he?

As if hearing his thoughts, Kvothe shifted his attention from his music to him, as the faeling was pouring some elderberry spirits in a crafted goblet.

"Are you in drinking spirit again?" Asked softly the owner.

"I'm _always_ in mood for a drink, responded the black-haired with a smile, despite even he could feel it was fake. I'm the drunk-poet, remember:

 _Young Huckle deary wanted to become a man  
He went to his Sugar fairy so she would fan  
They laid on a Straw airy bed and were fed on  
The Blue cherry the maiden hid sub her apron  
But hearing all the loudly and Rasp their feast made  
The Ô! giddy silly Goose's Bear-like daddy came  
His face Black with rage, a green-shaft Bar in each hand  
Shouted "Ban!" to Huckle, who vanished from his land"_

Kvothe chuckled, amused by the irreverent ballad.

"Do you like it, Reshi?" Asked the pupil with some pride. "I think I'll call it _"Huckle's berry picking"._ Sounds most convenient."

" _Convenient_ , indeed, marked Kote with a smile. Do you plan to sing it on the next village assembly?"

"To the face of the Tehlins? Answered the fae with a devilish twinkle in his eyes. I would _love_ that…"

For a moment, the clouds upon his head seem to disappear, and he looked less-human again.

"You have troubles sleeping these times Bast."

It was no question. He grumbled, and bad weather returned.

"I do, Reshi, he admitted reluctantly. Sometimes, it's just hard to lay down and…"

"Stop thinking?"

He nodded, and the red-haired sighed, aware.

"I am the same, Bastas. I can't sleep. Do you know what my mother would do at time like these?"

"Send you doing some work so you would mind your tongue?"

Laughing, this time. His heart leapt a beat.

"You're right I guess: this would happen rather frequently…but at some evenings, I was just a child amongst others: afraid of thunder, grumpy because of sickness, sulking for a hug. Then, Tally would come and appease me with a fairy tale."

"It's no good, Reshi. That one won't make it. I'm a Fae, remember? I'd need a _Fae-ry_ tale."

With a graceful movement of the hand, the Bloodless lit a rumbling fire in the formerly empty hearth, and Bastas could see eyes green as a spring flower bud.

"How fortunate, Berry Bastas: I exactly have that kind of story for you tonight. Are you ready? _Once Upon A Fae…_

* * *

 **oOo**

Once Upon A Fae, there was a time when the world was so new that things could not be distinguished one from another. During these times, in the Fae Twilight, the sky was a tangle of Moon and stars and Sun, and they shone brightly, and it was all so confusing that no faeling was able to say whether the heavens were at night or at day. Things were so melted down that people would not be able to tell a man from a woman, a fae from a manling, an animal from a monster, and so everyone was named after its features. The whole world was laughing-changing all the time - all but two spots at its ends. On the Far West, laid a place of perpetual Darkness, therefore the people called it "The Long Night". Meanwhile at its exact opposite on the Far East, laid a land of perpetual Light and the people called it "The Long Day".

A young Alchemist –

" _Is it some kind of Arcanist, Reshi?"_

 _"Huum…I'd say they're working on different arts, but looking for the same thing"._

 _"Which is?"_

 _"Bast"._

 _"Sorry, Reshi, I won't interrupt again"._

So, a young Alchemist was travelling from one side to the other, looking for the secret which would enable him to achieve the Great Work, for it is the very dear wish all Alchemists have. As he was walking through the perpetual pit of shadows that was the Long Night, he came across a river he could not pass, for he was afraid of its depths and the monsters that were sleeping in. He looked around, hoping for a bridge and could see nothing. Remember this is the eternal sleeping country: no Moon, no stars shined in the grim sky, and he could not find a path athwart for him. As he was trying to figure out a way to go on the other side and pursue his quest, the glistering of a lantern broke the black fog of the night: on the water, a vessel scrolled swiftly on the velvet waters. And what a splendid ship it was! Huge with several masts, and sails stretched of white silk and blue satin. Its precious wood wad polished with beewax so as it came closer, it shone with a faint hint of white under the silver firelights of its deck. Alchemist felt like he was witnessing the sudden apparition of a phantom ship. The glimmering of its fire enlightened his face as the boat came closer, and it was a good thing because someone could finally see him.

"Oy! Alchemist, where are you agoing and where are you?"

"Oy! Merchant, I am on one side and I am going on the other."

So he answered, because such was the custom of people in these Ancient Times in the old side of the world.

"Then jump on, Alchemist: it seems that wer are heading the same way."

He caught the end of a rope that was threw at him and let himself being hauled like a fish on the ship. As soon as his feet touched the floor, he was surrounded by Servants dressed with fine clothes, and they led him in a great room where the Merchant sat the traveler in his own armchair, and asked kindly for the story of his adventures. As he was telling his tale, he saw that the Merchant was accompanied with his three sons – The Small, the Middle, and the Big- and that he was filling their plates and cups as they emptied, while themselves they left their father in the care of Servants. His story was coming to an end when the Watchman gave a call, and the Alchemist jumped on his feet, for the other side was eventually in view. Fed and refreshed, he thanked his hosts and went on his way.

Since he had been through all the Long Night, he finally came in the In-Between, and the sky was so full of stars, and suns, and Moon, and clouds, and rains, and winds, and lightnings, that Death and her sister Time preferred play tak and talk waiting for the world to settle down. In that turmoil of weather lived the Fae-King-Of-All-Things in his castle of glass, and the Alchemist knew his permission was needed if he wanted to go on his journey. So he climbed the thousand and one transparent stairs that led to the palace, and found the King in front of a pool of golden aqua, feeding crystal-Swans.

"Stars and Moon and Sun, who are you and who are you looking for?"

"Sun and Moon and stars, I am looking for the King and I am Alchemist."

So he answered, because such was the custom of people in these Ancient Times in the medium part of the world.

"Well, I _am_ King, stated proudly the last one. What are you seeking: lands, money, weapons?"

"None of these, highness: I am merely requesting your consent to traverse the In-Between toward the Long Day."

"That I can do; but that comes with a price: you are to entertain me with you adventures first; then only shall I guarantee the continuance of your road."

And so, the Alchemist sat down on a royal sofa, embroided with bronze and pearls, and told his story to the Fae-King. He was so pleased with what he heard that he immediately wrote with fire on a parchment of thin air the allowance the Alchemist requested, and so he left for the other tip of the world.

That part only knew bright days, and the celestial ceiling was perpetually blue, but a broken blue: one which is too much fed with light. And so Alchemist began his walk through the Long Day, and although he could see, there was nothing he could watch, for the Far East was mainly constituted of sandy dunes, only scarred by a thin river. And so he followed the water, and when he found its mouth he discovered that it was in fact the entrance of the Sea.

From left to right, he could distinguish nothing but waves and salt, and he despaired because he knew he needed to go well beyond the Sea, at the edges of the world, if he wanted to find the secrets of the Great Work. Once again, he was fortunate: near the shore a fisherman's boat was peacefully sailing, and he hailed at him.

"Good day." _Greetings._

 _Greetings_. "Good day, master Fisher _."_

So he answered, because such was the custom of people in these Ancient Times in the young side of the world.

"Going on the edge of this world?" _Wondering._

"Yes, would you be kind Fisher, and drop me there if it's on your way?" _Harmless._

"Well, I don't see why I couldn't: we're heading there for a catch. Come in." _Welcome_.

" _Oooooh, I get it Reshi! The East, no talks: that's a figure to designate the Ademre!"_

 _"What did you say again, about not interrupting?"_

 _"Yes, yes…"_

Then, Alchemist plunged into the Sea and swam toward the boat, which was a small, and very simple one. There was barely enough room for the Fisher and his three daughters –the Big, the Middle, and the Small- but they made their best so their new companion could get a space for himself. As they were growing closer to the huge downfall which marks the limits of the Sea, the Fisher gave the Alchemist a net and pressed him:

"It's time!" _Work._

The five of them threw the fishing nets in the void, and in the foam, and they went up full with gems of Sun and Gold. Happy, the sailors headed toward the coast, and the Alchemist thought they would at last allow him some rest and food. Still, they asked for his help again, as the Fisher needed to set up a tent so huge it covered the sand for several miles. When this was over, he asked Alchemist to scale and cut the fishes, boil them in Sea water. Only then did they all sit down for a frugal meal, rinsing their mouth with sweet water fetched by the Big, the Middle, and the Small.

"Our task is accomplished for now: Alchemist, tell us your tale." _Waiting._

He did. He spoke about the Long Night and the castle of In-Between. He spoke about his Great Work and his formulas, of ciphers and glyphs, and he neglected not the beauty of the daughters. Pleased with his words, the Fisher addressed him an advice.

"Alchemist, you spoke well and long. My people trust a few speaking, but I will do my best to help you. Here is the lesson you need to understand how the three parts of our universe work. Regarding, the Night… The Merchant provided his sons with everything they needed, that's why he's in the darkness: he doesn't know. Whereas I, remaining in the light, I prefer teach my children how to catch, rather than giving them the fish. Now, that's my lesson for today. If you come back to the King and tell the story, you will understand where the truth of the Great Work lies." _Farewell._

This statement puzzled the poor Alchemist. Unsatisfied, he nonetheless went back to the In-Between, and his majesty was joyful to see him again. In fact, the Fae-King-Of-All-Things was so pleased with the new fragment, he insisted that all the Scribes wrote the tale. And they did: carved on stones, engraved under forest-moss, blown in the winds, splattered at the surface of springs. One scribe only did copy the story with fresh ink and laid it on crispy paper, otherwise it would have remained out of the reach for humanlings.

And this, dear, is how the story fell from the Fae to my mischevious Edema hands."

 **oOo**

* * *

A short silence followed Kvothe's words.

"I don't understand the end, Reshi. Did the Alchemist managed to achieve his Work eventually, or not?"

"That's why I like this tale, it's clever. Look, Bast: Night, In-Between, Day. First you are given, second you are allowed, and third you are taught. It's a cycle, the reconstitution of the learning phases. A Master gives you knowledge, then he grants you with the right to experiment by yourself, and your successes- and much more, you failures- indicate you what to do next time."

"Complex" admitted Bast, yawning.

"Clever", repeated the innkeeper. "Remember: in all stories lay a kernel of truth. But the way we understand it differs from the point of view. You get it?"

"I think Reshi" answered the Fae, "I think I'm _almost_ ready for bed now. I just miss…"

He stretched, and send his teacher a charming smile. Kvothe roles his eyes, but could'n hide his amusement.

"Fine, little one. But one, and that's all."

"Of course, Reshi. Of _course_ ".

The red-haired man scratched the strings of his lute, and began softly with the rhymes of the _Song of Seven Sorrows_.

Resting his head on a table, Bast closed his eyes. Outside the heavy rain was muffled by the thick stone walls and the crackling of the fire. Feeling comfortable, the Prince of Twilight closed his eyes, wandering in the past along with Lyra and Lanre. He smiled, and his breathing slew down.

His mind was at peace, at last.

* * *

 **oOo**


End file.
